ENCHANT
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya adalah segalanya bagi Akashi. Dari yang mengaduk emosi, hingga yang menentramkan hati. Pregnant Prequel. Akakuro. Romance&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**ENCHANT**

…

Percayalah, pesona bukan berarti fisik dan rupa, tapi bagaimana mereka saling terjerat cinta lalu menganggap bahwa pasanganlah yang paling sempurna hingga tak mampu berpaling mata.

…

Tetsuya memandang kesal pada kekasihnya yang masih memeluknya erat seakan tak punya dosa. Padahal tadi malam, mereka bertengkar hebat, hingga dirinya melempar guling dan bantal agar Akashi tidur diluar. Namun bukannya tidur di sofa layaknya pasangan yang sedang marahan, Akashi malah menempel seperti pengantin yang sedang mesra-mesranya.

"Lepas!" Tetsuya mencoba melepas pelukan Akashi pada perutnya, tapi gagal.

"…"

"Lepas, Sei- _kun_."

"Nggh," Dibuka dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, lalu disusul dengan mata yang menampakkan binar heterokromnya, " _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya." Kemudian kecupan diterima dikening seperti biasa.

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ tidur disini?"

"Hm? Tentu saja ini kamar kita, sayang."

"Kalau begitu aku yang keluar." Tetsuya mengambil selimut lalu berdiri cepat.

"Sayang?"

"Panggil saja orang yang kemarin kau ajak makan malam." Pintu tertutup rapat, menandakan kalau Tetsuya masih dinaungi rasa marah.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance & fluff

Out of character

…

Bagi Akashi, tak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dibandingkan kekasih hatinya. Wajahnya, sikapnya, tingkah lakunya, hingga kebiasaan aneh namun mengundang dirinya untuk sekedar memberi kecupan atau malah langsung melemparnya ke dalam ranjang.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Tuh kan, kekasihnya masih saja terlihat memesona bahkan hanya dengan sebuah piyama yang entah didapat Tetsuya semenjak tahun berapa. Lalu rambut biru mudanya yang terlihat berantakan namun malah membuat Akashi merasa 'diundang'.

"Tetsuya mau menggodaku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tak terjawab. Tetsuya memilih melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, berniat segera memulai hari.

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa seringai yang biasa menghiasi. Ah, Tetsuya yang merajuk itu demi apa manis sekali.

…

Jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 08.35. 25 menit sebelum jam bekerja. Namun Tetsuya belum keluar juga.

"Tetsuya, ayo berangkat."

"Aku berangkat sendiri."

"Nanti telat."

"Tidak peduli."

Akashi menghela nafas, "Masih merajuk?"

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan, "Berangkat saja dengan selingkuhanmu yang baru." Lalu kaki jenjang melangkah, menuju stasiun terdekat, mengabaikan panggilan Akashi yang memecah keheningan pagi.

Andai Tetsuya tahu, melihat Tetsuya marah malah membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi dan membuat Akashi ingin memulai sesi bercinta yang kesekian kali.

Mengambil tas yang tadinya dia taruh didalam kendaraan, Akashi memilih menyusul Tetsuya yang telah berjalan duluan. Semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, dirinya memang hampir tidak pernah membiarkan Tetsuya ke tempat umum sendirian. Terlalu beresiko yang selain karena wajah Tetsuya yang begitu menggemaskan, juga membangkitkan emosi Akashi akan kecemburuan.

Dan firasatnya benar. Lihat saja mata-mata yang kini melihat wajah kekasihnya dengan tampang seolah ingin berkenalan. Mimpi saja, Akashi tidak akan membiarkan satupun yang dia anggap 'debu' menempel pada Tetsuya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu."

"Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih marah."

Ada ya marah bilang-bilang? Ada, dan hanya Tetsuya yang selalu tak dapat dia tebak. Tetsuya penuh kejutan, penuh sesuatu yang segar.

…

Desak kereta memenuhi pemandangan kesana kemari. Himpitan menghempas udara, menyebabkan kurangnya oksidasi. Yah, beginilah pagi. Semaraknya semangat sebelum nantinya habis pada sore hari.

"Ugh, sempit."

"Kau tidak apa, Tetsuya?"

"…"

"Jawab aku."

"…"

"Kita berhenti di stasiun berikutnya."

"Tapi kita belum sampai."

"Naik mobil saja."

"Maksudnya kita balik pulang?"

"Biar sopir yang antar, sayang." Akashi menatap dahi Tetsuya yang berkeringat, "Aku tidak suka kau kecapekan."

"Sei- _kun_ berlebihan." Tetsuya memalingkan muka, sebelum akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan Akashi yang sibuk melindungi dirinya, tanpa peduli kalau Akashi sendiri bisa jatuh kapan saja. "Pegangan padaku, Sei- _kun_. Kau bisa jatuh."

Akashi tersenyum, semarah apapun, Tetsuya selalu peduli padanya.

…

Kini keduanya benafas lega. Terbebas dari penatnya penumpang, dan kini tengah duduk di mobil bagian belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Keringatmu banyak sekali. Aku khawatir."

"Sei- _kun_ berlebihan." Ujar Tetsuya sambil memalingkan muka.

Tangan terangkat, mencubit dagu agar kedua mata mereka bertemu, "Aku tanya, apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak."

"Tetsuya?"

"Apa?"

"Jawab aku." Mata Akashi berkilat, antara khawatir dan kesal.

"Abaikan aku." Tetsuya mencoba melepas pegangan, tapi gagal. Tenaga Akashi terlalu kuat.

"Tetsuya!"

"Apa? Bukannya kau harusnya bersyukur aku terluka!"

Mereka kembali memulai debat yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan bertengkar hebat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku terluka, kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan siapapun yang kau suka."

Hilang sudah sabar Akashi. Selama hidup, Akashi sudah lebih dari pandai dalam mengontrol emosi. Namun berhadapan dengan kekasihnya seolah mengaduk-aduk pikiran serta hati. Khawatir, kesal, ingin marah, tapi tetap tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus Akashi lakukan kali ini.

Dulu, ketika mereka belum menjalin hubungan dan emosi Akashi mulai acak-acakan, dirinya mulai menjauhi Tetsuya. Namun, bukannya mereda, emosi hati dan pikirannya makin menjadi saja. Apalagi saat beredar gosip tentang kedekatan Tetsuya dengan temannya.

Hanya Tetsuya, yang membuat Akashi merasakan berbagai emosi dengan berbagai rasa.

…

Lupakan tentang pekerjaan. Lupakan tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan orang luar. Sekarang mereka benar-benar butuh waktu berdua mengingat Akashi yang hampir meledak kapan saja.

"Sekarang jelaskan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Akashi memecah keheningan setelah sekian lama mereka sampai pada sebuah taman.

"Aku tidak apa."

"Tetsuya, kau tahu sabarku bisa habis kapanpun."

"…"

"Kau terus mengoceh masalah selingkuhan. Siapa yang selingkuh?"

"Tanyakan saja pada orang yang malah mengajak orang lain makan malam!"

"Kau masih marah tentang itu?"

Muka Tetsuya memerah, entah menahan tangis atau amarah.

"Sayang, kau salah paham." Akashi memilih mengalah, dia tidak mau Tetsuya terlalu membuang emosi yang sia-sia.

"Aku melihatnya, kau memegang tangan dan ingin menciumnya!"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Kau salah paham, Tetsuya." Satu tangan mengelus sayang pipi sang kekasih yang masih memerah, "Saat itu tangannya ingin menyenggol kopi, jadi aku memegangnya daripada dokumen basah dan aku akan lebih lama disana. Serta itulah mengapa wajah kami terlihat dekat."

"Kau bohong."

"Kapan aku membohongimu?"

"Sering."

Ucapan polos Tetsuya membuat hati Akashi tergelitik geli. Tetsuyanya, selalu membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik.

Memang, Akashi sering memanipulasi Tetsuya agar terus berada didekatnya.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin selingkuh, Tetsuya." Kedua tangan kokoh menarik Tetsuya masuk dalam dekapan, "Mendapatkanmu saja sudah setengah mati susahnya. Lalu untuk apa aku mencari lainnya?"

Tetsuya mendongak, kemudian menatap mata Akashi, mencari kebenaran. "Sei- _kun_ begitu sempurna. Siapapun ingin memilikinya." Cicit Tetsuya pelan, menekan rasa malu yang mulai merebak.

"Tapi aku tak sempurna tanpa Tetsuya," Kening dikecup, kemudian turun diperut, "Dan tanpa calon anak kita."

 _End_.

AN :

Holaa, ketemu saya lagi, jangan bosen yak ^^

 _Well_ , anggap saja ini _prequel_ dari FF Pregnant. Tapi bisa kok dibaca terpisah ^^

Untuk yang bertanya tentang kelanjutan FF saya yang lain, saya lanjutkan kok, hanya saja kadang ide macet di jalan. Tapi karena nulis udah kayak hobi, yaudah saya nulis _one_ - _shot_ dulu sebelum WB menyerang, hehe.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.

Ps : Semoga Fandom Akakuro semakin ramai ^/\^


End file.
